Time Has Told
by Queen Isa
Summary: An accompaniment to 'It doesn't matter to me'..kinda..please R&R!


Disclaimer: Never owned nothin' never will so don't sue coz I have nothin' to give you ok?  
  
I'm writing this while I'm supposed to be doing an assignment s please r/r! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone thought of me as the boy-crazy chatterbox of a girl who never could shut up and who could never really sympathise with others and that I was a ditzy, brainless bitch who when I finally found someone none was more surprised than I. And of all the people in the world it was HIM. Ken Ichijouji the renowned boy genius,,former Digimon Kaiser and fellow Digidestined the bearer of the Crest of Kindness.  
  
He'd liked me for ages Sora had said. She was his cousin so she'd should know right? (there cousins in this ok?^-^) She said he'd liked me ever since he'd joined us in the fight against the Dark Forces in the Digital World. But what he hadn't told her was that he had liked me even when he was the Digimon Kaiser. So when everyone had thought he was okay, that he was over it all and that he was back to being the sweet boy he was, way before he got lost in the Digital World, that he was back to being the boy who blew bubbles from a straw on the balcony with his brother Sam, but even back then he had that intolerance streak the infamous ways of the famed Kaiser. You see he wished his brother ill and well then Sam died. I know what you're thinking, just a coincidence. That there was no greater cosmic forces at work in the back scenes. (wow that was some sentence ^-^) but wait and here me out until you write me off as a completely jealous bitch ok?  
  
So where was I? Oh yes Ken.  
  
+++  
  
Back then I had everything, I had great friends, Kari was always there to help me, when I needed some "gal pal" time she'd cancel her plans just for me. And for that I'm forever grateful. TK was always there for a laugh, he cheered me up. Thank you TK, you helped me more then you'll ever know. Davis, you , you made sure my life was never dull for a second didn't you? In a way you saved me from myself, you saved me from hurting you all, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Cody, oh Cody, you always were the serious one. You astonished us all by your wisdom and your seriousness, you returned us all to earth when we went off in our separate flights of fancy, sometimes together sometimes alone. But Cody, in your endless vigil of being an adult, you forgot your childhood. I hope in the however brief periods in which we played together you and me you recaptured some of your untouchable childhood. But this is not to say that I hate you for being serious. Hell no! I love you for it. You are like a brother to me and Akira has chosen well. And you, Ken. I loved you. Back when you were the untouchable Ken Ichijouji, it was just a crush, when I found out who you really were no matter how much you tried to hide, I - you broke my heart. So maybe that was why when you admitted that you felt something for me, hell you said you even loved me, that I grabbed helplessly onto the thought that you were good, that people change. As you had. I held onto that thought because I was scared. I was scared of what people would think if they found out little insignificant Miyako had fallen yet again. That if things went wrong between us they would blame me. So when you turned back into who you used to be, thinking that as you had loved me when you were the Digimon Kaiser that I would simultaneously love you back. But you didn't see that I didn't love the Kaiser, I in fact hated him with a fiery passion. (I love that sentence! ^-^) The only person I loved was Ken. The real one. The caring one who stood up for me at every given opportunity, who was above all kind (didn't see that one coming did you? ^- ^) . The others, Kari and even Cody, they all turned against me because I turned against you. But don't you see? Don't you SEE why? I HAD to! If not for your sake then for my own. I couldn't stay like that. I couldn't live a lie. I had been doing that all my life, and I couldn't do it anymore. I was sick to death of pretending to be who I wasn't. of pretending to be valued when of course everyone knew I wasn't. So when you turned back into the Kaiser the person you said you had hated, was back. And you did nothing to stop him did you? No matter how many times you had reassured me that he was gone forever banished from the soul of your existence, untouchable even to you. All the other bought it, even I for a time and yet I knew. In the back of my mind it was always there would you turn back to whom you were or would you stay? I guess only time would tell. And tell it did. And you didn't choose to stay. 


End file.
